Memory storage devices are known. Contact atomic resolution storage (CARS) devices have been proposed due to their capability for high memory densities. Thus, they are well suited for mass storage devices. Generally, these devices are microelectromechanical system (MEMS) devices having a release member with a polymer layer for storing data. Typically, the polymer layer is deposited prior to the patterning and fabrication of the release member. To protect the polymer layer from the various processes needed to fabricate the release member, a sacrificial layer is deposited on the polymer layer. This sacrificial layer must be removed prior to assembly of the atomic resolution storage device. However, removal of the sacrificial layer commonly results in damage to the polymer layer.